


The Creature

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fangirls are terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Written March of 2007.
> 
> I didn't mean to post multiple 4th wall fics in a row, but since I started I might as well do them all at once.

The creature they'd found was peculiar. Obviously female, it had brown hair, and stood almost as tall as him while upright. At first, they admittedly didn't realize what it was, but when it registered what it was, poor Cloud reacted a bit strongly.

Said Cloud was a little wide-eyed, and the blond backed up a couple steps to bump into Seph when the creature focused on them. It made an audible high pitched sound of excitement as its gaze darted from one to another, hands covering its mouth as it bounced a bit in place. It didn't, however, look young enough to be liable to attack without being provoked, and he put out his hand when the other two went for weapons. He didn't want to antagonize it, and sure, Seph may be quick enough to kill it before it got close, but killing these things was always eerie, and there was no telling if there were more nearby.

"No, guys it's okay. I don't think it's gonna hurt us." He glanced away from it to check on them, and they made up for his lapse by watching more intently. Well, Cloud did anyway, Seph apparently focusing his attention on searching the surroundings for more of them. 

"But Zack… There's never just one." Poor Spike sounded terrified, not that he could blame him, but he didn't really need to be. This one was alone. Well, he was pretty sure it was.

"Not always. Sometimes these things are solitary creatures. Other times they've been kicked out of their pack. It depends on the circumstances. I don't think this one is hostile."

He got a dubious look and a disbelieving one, which he could feel burning into his back when he looked back to the creature, holding up his hands to show he was peaceful. Seph apparently felt he was having one of his stupid moments. "Zack, I do not believe that is wise."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He started to inch forward, and the creature pointed at him, making another of the high pitched noises, seeming a bit caught between confusion and excitement. Poor thing must have not been on its own for very long, in spite of the age. "Hey there, you're not gonna hurt us, are you girl?"

"Zack…"

"Spike, it's alright, I have a degree for this, I know what I'm doing." He waved a hand back at them and proceeded forward, cautiously offering his hand for inspection. The creature looked more confused by the moment and said something that likely sounded like utter garble, but he interpreted it as a question as to who he was. "I'm Zack." He moved his other hand to touch his chest as he said the name. "Did you lose your pack somewhere?"

Cloud watched from behind as Zack seemed to agitate the creature more than soothe it, and he leaned in to whisper to the General. "They really have a degree for this?"

The immediate reply was a headshake, and they both watched in morbid fascination as Zack said something, and whatever it was apparently upset the creature, since it attacked him, then scurried away as it realized what it did, looking scared of retaliation.

"Should we rescue him?" The murmur was curious, and the blond didn't take his eyes off the scene as the man inched after the creature again, trying to calm it back down. Or get it back to its state of high-pitched excitement, it was hard to tell.

"No, he wanted to handle it, better for us to stay out of the way unless it starts a distress call and brings more." The General looked around as he spoke, listening intently for any signs of more of the creatures.

Cloud just sighed and looked back to Zack. "Well whatever happens, I am _not_ hiding that thing in my room." He shook his head, leaning on the taller man, hand resting on his blade as he listened, more than prepared to run. These things could be vicious when they wanted to be. 

"I will not be allowing him to bring it back with us, even if he is trying to be friendly with it." 

He relaxed at the hand rested on his shoulder and gave the General a faint grin in return. "Thanks. After how hard it was to get rid of the last one…"

"I understand. I've dealt with infestations of these things for most of my life. If anyone here would have acquired a degree in fangirl, it would have been myself, not Zack."

"No kidding." They were quiet for a moment and watched the 'negotiations'. "Are you sure we shouldn't rescue him from it?"

There was a longer pause, then the silver-haired man looked down to him. "If it goes for the clothes, I think that's far enough."

They both looked to where Zack was starting to quickly back away from the fangirl. They had a bit longer to go yet, and the two waited patiently, letting Zack defend his 'degree' until he asked for mercy or the beast went too far. 

When it did, _then_ they would go to the rescue.

It would hurt Zack's pride less that way.


End file.
